The instant invention is directed to a knit fabric having connectors along its laterally spaced longitudinal edges. The fabric has as its primary use the formation of a sleeve which may be wrapped about wiring or other articles to act as an insulator, protective cover or positioning member. The fabric, including the connectors, is formed in a single step by knitting.
Sleeve or cover fabrics are known. These fabrics are primarily formed by weaving or knitting a web with loop connectors formed along one edge. A tape, carrying hook members, is then sewn or adhered to the opposite edge of the web. This procedure, while an improvement over attaching connector tapes along both edges of a formed web, is time-consuming and inefficient.
Accordingly, a primary object of the instant invention is the method of forming a fabric having connectors along opposed edges in a single step.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a unitary knitted cover fabric having hook and loop connectors along opposed edges.
Another object of the invention is a knitted cover fabric in which the hook members are secured therewith by knitting during the formation of the cover fabric.
Another object of the invention is the formation of a knit fabric having connectors along each edge in a single continuous operation.
Another object of the invention is an improved and more economical method of forming a knit cover fabric.